Suzumiya Haruhiki and Life in General
by kotmr
Summary: This is my collection of Haruhi/ki drabbles. There will be genderbending, there will be some that aren't. All of them are less than 300 words each. Enjoy! Pairings vary.
1. OhShi!

**Title**: Ohshi-

**Fandom**: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Words**: 100

**Pairing**: None

**Warning**: Um..random. Very.

**Summary**: Just another day in the SOS brigade…or is it?

* * *

I sipped my tea and set it gently on the table. It was only Asahina-san, Nagato and me at the club room today. No Koizumi lecturing about one thing or another. No Haruhi with crazy ideas or screaming from boredom.

**Bang.**

I spoke too soon.

Not surprised, I took another sip of tea.

"Ah.." Asahina-senpai seems surprised though, so I turned my head to look.

The tea cup _nearly_ slipped from my hand. There stood Haruhi, fists clenched, face red and… tears nearly over flowing from her eyes.

**Bad** sign.

Yeah, we're all going to die.

* * *

Reviews would be loved.

Comments? Ideas and suggestions? Pairings? Fire them at me!


	2. Seating Arrangements

**Title**: Seating Arrangements

**Fandom**: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Words**: 100

**Pairing**: Yuuki/Kyonko Just a bit

**Warning**: Genderbent. Fluffy, a bit. I was bored!

**Summary**: In that rare occasion where Kyonko decides to bring a book from home to read at the brigade..

* * *

I pushed open to the club room. It's lunch.

"Yo, Nagato." I wasn't surprised that he's the only one here, reading, as usual. I took a seat and flipped open my own book.

Lunch went by in silence, until I looked up to notice a face very close to mind.

"N-Nagato..?"

"....."

"I-isn't reading like that uncomfortable?"

"..I see."

_-And Time Passes-_

Knock knock.

"Sorry, I forgot my-......."

"A-Asahina-senpai! This isn't what it seems like!!"

Nagato insisted that the only way that we can both read from the same book **comfortably** was me sitting in his lap.

Me and my big mouth.

* * *

Reviews would be loved.

Comments, ideas, suggestions. Pairing suggestions, fire them at me!


	3. Wait, Taniguchi was talking to me?

**Title**: Wait, Taniguichi was talking to me?

**Fandom**: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Words**: 100

**Pairings**: None. Minor Haruki/Kyonko if you take the time to think about it.

**Warning**: Genderbent. This..is..random. Yeah.

**Summary**: In the classroom, while Taniguichi was talking to Kyonko...

_Oh wow..54 hits. But no reviews? I'm going to run out of ideas soon. Just drop in if you have any ideas at all, suggestions, anything, please? Not like I'm trying to beg, but it does give me a huge motivation. _

_Thank-you for taking the time to read this!_

* * *

You know how Haruki treats everyone like potatoes and non-living things? I thought about it some more. Only Asashina-senpai, Nagato, Koizumi and I aren't treated that way.

Koizumi because she's the 'mysterious transfer student'.

Asahina-senpai because he's the 'moe' character.

Nagato because he's the 'silent' character.

But what about me? I'm flat-chested, as Haruki **kindly** pointed out. I constantly complain and I couldn't be any more normal!

So why am I treated differently?

"**Hey**! Kyonko!"

Speak of the devil. He races in, and a hand shoves Taniguchi away to take her spot in front of me.

Oh good God…

* * *

Reviews would be loved.

Any ideas, comments, suggestions. Or even pairing ideas, fire them at me!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Farewell, Brave Sanity

**Title**: Farewell, brave Sanity.

**Words**: 184

**Fandom**: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Pairing**: Very minor Kyonko/Mitsuru, if you think about it.

**Warning**: Genderbent. Insanity, or the lack of.

_Written for Aster Selene, thanks for the idea, hope I didn't twist your idea too much!_

* * *

"C'mon! Get this **off**!"

"_Nooooooo_!"

My hand stops at the doorknob, and I turn around, sighing and slouching down onto the ground.

"C'mon, Misturu, stop resisting, it's going to look damn awesome!"

"S-S-suzumiya-san..! W-where are you touching? S-stop, please!"

I groaned quietly, putting my hands over my face. The remaining portion of my _sanity_..!

"Kyonko-chan~ What might you be doing there?"

I looked up, only to pull back.

"**Yourfaceistooclose. You'rebreathingonme. Freakingmeout**."

She laughed. _Laughed. _

Like she would understand how important my sanity is! If it wasn't there, Asahina-senpai would probably leave this time period, and I'd be flailing my arms around like a lunatic with Haruki!

Precious, precious sanity, please stay with me.

The door unlocked, and I pulled myself up, dusting my skirt clean.

Yuuki simply looked at us, turned and walked back to his chair.

I walked in after Koizumi, but froze at the door.

Mitsuru was in..a what you can only call….a bondage suit.

WHERE DOES HARUKI GET THIS STUFF!?

Farewell my last bit of sanity, farewell. Rest in peace.

* * *

_Reviews would be loved._

_Ideas, comments, suggestions. Pairing suggestions, fire them at me!_

_Thank-you for reading!_


	5. Plitplat

**Title**: Plit-plat

**Words**: 120

**Fandom**: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Pairing**: Haruki/Kyonko, more like friends, but, take it how you want it.

**Warning**: Genderbent, taken from real life experience, no, I wasn't Haruki.

Sorry, this isn't Yuki/Kyon. But I'll get on it soon!

* * *

Thwak.

Thwak.

"Haa.." Kyonko strained her neck to watch in amazement. She would have never guessed. All the arrows were hitting the main middle red part of the target!

Thwak. Plit-plat.

"Did you see that!? DID YOU SEE THAT!? It just HIT the center and BOUNCED OUT!!"

Kyonko watched the spirited opposite gender run to the target and pick up the fallen arrow before yelling across the field.

"It hit the center!! But it fell right off! KYONKO!"

"....What?"

"You saw it right?! It hit the center than fell back out!!"

"Sure it did.."

Haruki held a pout to himself, huffing childishly as he pulled the arrows out.

With Haruki's back to her, behind a hand, Kyonko muffled a laugh.

* * *

_Reviews would be loved._

_Ideas, suggestions, commentions. Pairing suggestion, fire them at me!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Bought vs Homemade

**Title**: Bought vs. Homemade

**Words**: 198

**Characters**: Nagato, Asakura.

**Summary**: It's Friday night, and aliens have a lot of free time..or not.

_This is for Intergrated Data Thought Entity and NagatoismyLover. I'm sorry if it's not quite what you expected, I tried. _

* * *

"Nagato-san, Nagato-san." Knock. Knock. "I brought you dinner."

The door slowly opened then, and Nagato Yuki, as usual, stood there.

"Here you go, your din.." The other party paused, looking over Yuki's shoulder.

"What!? You bought food already? Didn't I tell you how unhealthy those things are? And I told you I would make you food today!" The person walked past Nagato and into the apartment.

Unresponsive, Yuki closed the door and walked in, sitting down on the cushion she previously had been.

The other party in the room pushed the bought food to the side, and set the food she made onto the table.

Without another word, Nagato picked up her utensils and proceeded to eat.

After a moment of silence.. "How is it, Nagato-san?"

"Burning."

"Burning..? I don't think the food's spicy.. Should I get you some water?"

Yuki shook her head.

"............ My **dinner's** burning!" With a yelp, Asakura jumped up, and shot out of the apartment.

Yuki kept eating, though very slowly, a small smile appeared on her face. A word was uttered in between bites, to who knows what.

"Unique."

* * *

Reviews would be loved.

Comments? Ideas and suggestions? Pairings? Fire them at me!


	7. Silence

**Title**: Silence

**Words**: 170

**Character**: Kyon, Yuki

**Summary**: One Sunday, at the library, reading and quite murmuring, a certain male couldn't help but he just slightly flustered.

* * *

The clock hand sweeps to 2:06pm as Kyon stepped into the library. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the library signs along the rows of books.

After 10mins of scavenging the library. Kyon was looking at a book he picked out, needed for school work.

Though, his head tilted up as he heard whispers.

"Weird.."

"Isn't that selfish?"

"Strange girl.."

"Is she really reading all that?"

Rare curiosity spiking up, Kyon casually walked closer.

There was a table, and on it, a mountain of book.

One of them in a pair of pale hands.

'_Why am I not surprised..?'_

Kyon walked over, taking a seat beside the petite beauty.

"Hey, enjoying the wonders of the library, are we?"

The person looked up, then back down to their book with a nod.

Silence returned to the library, the pair sat, reading,

"For the library card.."

Startled, Kyon looked over.

"Thank-you."

Surprised by the thanks, Kyon's mind blanked for a moment.

"A-ah..You're welcome."

And the silence returned.

* * *

_I realize they are a bit OOC...M'sorry. I wrote this out of boredom in Math class._

_I tried and gave it my best? _

_Please review, it'd help me a lot!_

Suggest a pairing or if you have a random idea, do tell me?

Thank-you!!!


End file.
